


Stargazer Lily

by Blake



Category: Lana Del Rey (Musician), Marina & the Diamonds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Larina - Freeform, Marina del Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake/pseuds/Blake
Summary: Her eyelashes look heavier than the sadness of Marina’s darkest days, yet she’s smiling. Marina can’t understand it. Marina’s in love with the idea of someone.





	Stargazer Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a Tumblr thing!

Marina works _ironically_ at a flower shop because it’s seriously amusing how much money and energy people are happy to spend on ridiculous floral arrangements for weddings and proposals and shit. People apparently like her work, which is funny because she literally just makes her arrangements so garish that it should be obvious that she’s just making a mockery of her customers’ intentions. Like, she’ll put pink roses in a vase with pink _spray roses_ and also pink pom-pom daisies with a little bit of baby’s breath, and her boss will praise her. She’ll put freesia _and_ lily _and_ fucking _hyacinth_ stems in an arrangement, and people will pay her extra to make one just like it because she just sold the first. She gets a headache sometimes from the lilies.

This girl named Lana comes in for just some bare stargazer lily stems one day. She looks like a stargazer lily, and she smells just as sweet but it doesn’t give Marina a headache. Lana comes back the next day for some red roses with ferns and baby’s breath, and the traditionalism of it makes Marina sick as she lays the fern stems down to give a base for the roses to lean on. She doesn’t understand why sad, sad-beautiful girls with lips like roses and teeth like baby’s breath buy into romance shit. Lana starts coming a couple times every week. Sometimes she stays to watch Marina help her boss with the big wedding arrangements. One time, she asks to come to the flower market with Marina, and she actually comes even though Marina is skeptical because the flower market happens at five in the morning. Lana walks around with her white-tipped nails grazing the petals of the unopened gladiolas, as if she’s sticking her hand out the side of a convertible going one hundred, feeling the air. Marina might be in love with the idea of someone who could be so dreamlike.

Marina wears sweaters at work all the time because the walk-in refrigerator is cold, but she feels the need to cover herself even more, now that she knows her own weakness. When Lana comes into the shop, Marina puts on a hoodie and crosses her arms. Lana asks for something with tiger lilies and alstroemeria. Marina immediately gets cross, because those are _her_ two favorites. It’s stupid that Lana would ask her to give her something she loves just so Lana can give it to some ugly, neglectful man she thinks she loves. So she asks, Who’s all this for, anyway? And Lana just giggles and looks down at where their hands almost meet on the leaf-littered countertop. Her eyelashes look heavier than the sadness of Marina’s darkest days, yet she’s smiling. Marina can’t understand it. Marina’s in love with the idea of someone.

Then Lana says, They’re for you, silly. Marina grinds her teeth until Lana meets her eyes and says, They’re all for you. And Marina totally freezes up and doesn’t know what to feel about anything, whether or not Lana is just making fun or her, whether or not Lana is just a flirt who doesn’t mean anything she says, whether or not Marina has feelings at all or if she’s hollow. So Lana asks her to show her the collection of spray roses, which she _knows_ is kept in the refrigerator. It’s something to do, so Marina does it. She opens the sliding glass door to the refrigerator and behind the shelves of the full roses to where they keep the tubs of spray roses. And then Marina picks up a stem of yellow spray roses and hands it to Lana, who doesn’t even flinch when the little thorns snag her finger, because she’s just looking at Marina’s lips. And then Lana apologizes for being too much but then kisses Marina anyways, right there in the refrigerator against a wall of spray roses. Marina in in love with someone. She says, I love you, before Lana’s stargazer-lily breath drowns out every single thought she ever had about the stupidity of romance. 


End file.
